This invention relates to an appliance having at least one drivable appliance part and having a motor drive arrangement for driving the at least one appliance part, which motor drive arrangement comprises an a.c. series motor and includes switching means for switching the a.c. series motor to different speeds or speed characteristics, which switching means are connected to the a.c. series motor, and wherein the a.c. series motor comprises a rotor and a rotor coil configuration and commutator means and a stator and two stator coils each having two coil ends with one stator coil having one coil end connected to the switching means.
An appliance of the type defined in the opening paragraph is commercially available in several variants and is consequently known. In the known appliance only one coil terminal of each of the two stator coils is accessible from outside the a.c. series motor and one of the two stator coils has one coil end connected to the switching means and, in addition, has three taps which each lead to the switching means, as a result of which the switching means can activate either the whole stator coil or only a part of the stator coil, thereby enabling different speeds or speed characteristics of the a.c. series motor to be selected or switched on. Such an a.c. series motor having a tapped stator coil is comparatively expensive and requires a comparatively intricate manufacturing process, because it is comparatively intricate and expensive to wind a tapped stator coil, which is unfavorable in order to minimize the manufacturing costs of an appliance having such a motor. Moreover, the taps form vulnerable points in the known appliance, which vulnerability may lead to more repairs.